Home Again
by prettybirdlance24
Summary: Thread from Tumblr with my partner residentrobinhood. After the bomb destroying Star City, Dinah walks out of Olivers life. But sometimes the urge to go home can compel someone to do some crazy things, especially with things that should be buried. Obvious Ollie/Dinah with Barry/Iris and more on the way. Rating T for the moment, until new material comes in.


**_This is based off a thread with my partner residentrobinhood on Tumblr. Some areas may be choppy but I will try my best to show who has written what. Events set here are after the Prometheus incident._**

**_Rating may change. Its a WIP thread so anything can change. We do not own GA but if we did, we'd kick the shit out of anyone working on Arrow for screwing our ideas up._**

_Oliver_

Nearly a year had passed since the bomb went off. Star City would still feel the effects for a long time to come but it seemed things were returning to some degree of normalcy. Construction was underway in many of the dilapidated slums. The richer folk were still content to lord much of their wealth in the affluent areas. Something was going to have to change about that soon.

The forest that had sprung up not long after the bomb went off still grew strong. It was a spooky place, but it didn't stop people exploring. Frantic footsteps padded through the grass. Heavy, erratic breathing. Three more sets of sprinting followed behind. "Where you goin', lady? There's nowhere for you to hide in a place like this." The lead thug called with a smirk.

They cornered the woman up against a large oak. Each one approached slowly, relishing her fear. "No one can hear you scream way out here." The leader moved to press his hand at her hip, only to yell in agony as an arrow embedded itself through his wrist. "I beg to differ." Green Arrow emerged from the trees, firing off a second arrow that punctured the second male's patella. He went down screaming.

He trained his gaze on the last. "You've got two choices. Either you have the sense to drag your friends sorry asses out of here or we see how fast you can run before I put two through the back of your legs so it's unlikely you'll ever run again." That was all the incentive the man needed. He gathered up the pained forms of his friends and started to drag them away.

Ollie strapped his bow to his back, looking to the woman with a gentle expression. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." He'd guided her back to the outskirts in no time. The woman hugged him abruptly before running in the opposite direction. Ollie watched her go. He caught the glitter of her golden hair. She reminded him of Dinah. _Leave it alone, Queen. You've made your bed. _Shaking his head he returned to the solitude of his forest.

_Dinah_

Dinah was looking frantically through some of her mother's old archive files in Central City. The change in scenery was definitely something she needed. Being gone for nearly a year was starting to make her yearn for her home though. But where would she go? She was already imposing on Barry and Iris enough as it was and there was no way she would go back to Hal's just to kick out some bimbo at the end of his missions. Not again. Thoughts of having to play girlfriend for the Leagues most notorious womanizer made Dinah cringe. Why couldn't he just find one girl to settle down with?

Looking at herself, she couldn't judge. She had no right to talk about her best friend like that. Her situation wasn't any better. As she played with a stand of her hair, she looked at the mixture of brown and blonde. How long had it been since she dyed it? Nearly a year? Yeah, after the explosion, after the calamity….after Oliver.

Her mind drifted to her old flame, her Robin Hood. As she went through the archive files of the Flash Museum, she paused at the sight of a news article "Gotham City rewards Black Canary for Heroics".

Dinah couldn't be prouder of her mother. Since her father's passing, she only had her Uncle Ted and sister Sara who was in college. Looking at the date, something was amiss.

December 1, 1978.

"Mom died in 1972. How is this possible? How could someone be dead for eight years and still have articles about her?" trying to look for more information, she was limited. And knew that there was only one way to find out. Her dad's archive files…in Star City.

"Pretty Bird, you're going home" she sighed, but first she had to make a few changes. "Let's start with the hair first though. Barry and Iris won't get home til 3"


End file.
